The Great Takuya
by whitewolfgirl
Summary: Parody-The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fizgerald. Kouji recount his experiences in East & West Tamago and its people  &parties  and visiting his friend Izumi. He especially remembers Taki Kanba, and his dream that makes Kouji think deeply about life. Or not.


After reading some comedic parodies by **13wolfsbane** (which are well-written and awesome by the way; I totally recommend you all reading 13's parodies and other works), I decided to work on some parodies of my own, to help with my writer's block.

**Kouji**: Which will help in no way because it will only add to her huge writing load.

**Me**: Watch it…just for that, I'm making you the narrator in this parody.

**Kouji**: What? There's no way—

**Me**: And so now I introduce _Kouji Minamoto_, portraying the character _Nick Carraway_ in The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald.

**Kouji**: Why?

**Me**: Because I can.

**Takuya** _(popping in)_: Am I in this parody? Who am I?

**Kouji**: Takuya, where'd you come from?

**Takuya**: Whitey's typing fingers.

**Kouji**: …

**Me**: Takky, for once, you're an important character. You're Jay Gatsby.

**Takuya**: Awesome! So the story is about me—hey! What do you mean, _for once_?

**Me**: In case you readers haven't guessed, this parody will be called The Great Takuya, pun intended. Although at times it might seem serious, the story will come back with a lot of satirical stuff. Also, I recommend you all reading the book it's based off, if you haven't already. (Or Sparknotes which you might need to if you want to understand the parody better) Or watch the movie. (there's several, actually…you will have to figure out which one. Hint: It's not black and white)

**Kouji**: She doesn't know what year it's from, so good luck.

**Me**: Please ignore that bandana-wearing guy until the story begins.

**Kouji**: So, now?

**Me**: No. Not until I've introduced the list of Frontier characters and which Gatsby character they represent. By the way, guys, I added some of my OC's from my other fanfics. I hope it doesn't draw you all away from the story because there's non-Frontier characters. You all have the choice of reading this, which I hope you do, so no hard feelings if you stop reading after this point.

**Kouji and Takuya**: Are you done?

**Me**: Yep! Here's the list and let the show and some OCC begin! (BTW: there will be some twists to the story to accommodate each Frontier character and situation)

_Jay Gatsby_ (James Gatz)-Taki Kanba (Takuya Kanbara)

_Nick Carraway_-Kouji Minamoto

_Tom Buchanan_-Junpei Shibayama

_Daisy Buchanan_-Izumi Orimoto (because she's blonde, hehe)

_Myrtle _(forgot her last name)-Hanachi Fujita (antagonist in _Kaze Ni Hikari_ fanfic)

_George _(forgot his last name)- Tomoki Himi

_Jordan _(forgot her last name)-Mai Suzuki (protagonist in Warriors of the Sun and Moon, Digital Beginnings, and Digital Empire: The Lost Memories)

_Meyer Wolfsheim/Wolfsham_-Yutaka Himi (Tomoki's older brother, in case you don't remember)

_Catherine/Myrtle's sister_-Haruki Mei (character in _Kaze Ni Hikari_ fanfic)

_Mr. Gatz senior_- Hiroki Kanbara (Takuya's father)

_Mr. Klipspringer_-Kouichi Kimura

**Kouji Minamoto: Whitewolfgirl does not own The Great Gatsby or Digimon Frontier and its characters. If she did…let's not go there.**

**Chapter One: Introduction to the Tamagos**

In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I've been turning over in my mind ever since. (copyright F. Scott Fitzgerald) Not really.

Actually, I'm still pissed at him for lying to me by telling me when I was only three, _three_ years old, that my mother had died., then remarrying some other woman. B.S. She was still alive and raising my older twin brother, Kouichi, who I met one day on a grand adventure, yaa dee ya dee ya. You already know that story.

This is another one I have to tell you, thanks to a certain writer who won't go to sleep even though it's midnight. Then again, it's summer vacation for her. Anyway, I stopped listening to my dad for awhile since I found out the truth about our family. Still, after what happened when I visited my cousin, I mean, friend Izumi, I actually thought about my old man's words.

So moving ahead, I traveled from **Chicago to Long Island, New York to a place called West Egg which is next to East Egg where Izumi and her boyfriend**…

Ah, I'm adjusting to whitewolfgirl's parody so I have to read the actual (stupid)story…Actually, since all of us, except maybe Izumi, are Japanese, this story takes place in Japan.

The point is, I heard about Izumi dating Junpei Shibayama but that's not too important. It's not like they're getting married. So she invited me to visit her in the summer and then transfer to her cram school and stay once the real term started. Her reason was that I'll have a better chance into getting into a good university, etc. Whatever.

My dad owned a small, traditional Japanese house in the suburb-almost-close-to –countryside-yet-somehow-near-the-ocean so I decided to stay there while I visited Izumi, Junpei, and went to school with them. He didn't leave me much money so I had to get a job in a supermarket to pay for my meals. Yes, a supermarket. I hate old ladies now. Wouldn't leave me alone while I worked.

I couldn't help but notice the humongous, and I mean _huge_, house—it was practically a mansion— right next to mine.

"I bet some stupid celebrity owns it." I shook my head and headed inside my new home, for now.

Before I closed the door behind me, I saw a bright green light flashing from across a small inlet and West Tamago (where I live) from East Tamago. In the ginormous house next to me, I could have sworn I saw someone standing outside and looking at the green light.

I didn't know it then that the figure was a person by the name Taki Kanba. If anything important had stood out from my visit to West and East Tamago that summer, it was meeting that guy. Let's just say my eyes and ears were opened to the greediness and misery money can bring to people. I also learned about people's dreams and other philosophical literary stuff.

Finally, I learned that I hate any form of socialization and am terrible at making friends. The"friends" I did make are idiots. Even that Kanba guy. Well, he was actually less of an idiot in this story I'm about to tell you. Big surprise . It's too bad what happened to him. He was starting to grow on him. Don't tell him that though, even though he's kind of, sort of de—

The next chapter will start the _actual _story.

**Me**: Yes, West and East Egg have been changed to Tamago. :P Sorry, the narration part was so short. I got away introducing the parody and talking with—

**Kouji**: Can you get someone else to do this. I'm way OOC. Maybe Kouichi?

**Me**: No. It'll be more interesting if you do it.

**Kouji**: Well then, why is this story in first person, instead of third person like the parodies you've read.

**Me**: Because The Great Gatsby is in first person and I'd thought I'd try something different.

**Kouji**: (mutters under his breath)

**Me**: Well, that's it for today, folks. Please take the time to review if you can. Just no flaming. If you don't know what constructive criticism is, Google it.

**Takuya**: Hey, I didn't even get to say anything, old sport!

**Kouji**: I'm getting there…(starts muttering again) Don't you have your own original tag line?

**Takuya**: Dattebayo?

**Kouji**: Same voice actress, wrong character.

**Takuya**: Young sport?

**Kouji**: ….Take it away, Whitey-chan.

**Me**: _Ja ne_!


End file.
